Alone
by ImTheSnarkKnight
Summary: When all is said and done, are you strong enough to stand alone? VERY slight Tendershipping One-shot  First fic so please tell me what you think


Authors note

Hey this is the first time I've ever openly posted one of my works so no flames please

but I would love to hear what everyone thinks about this, especially since I made this at one am on a bout of insomnia after reading depressing doujin...

We've all been there haven't we?

Anyways I hope you enjoy the little oneshot :)

* * *

><p>It was sunny outside.<p>

Ryou sat at his desk, his head laying on it as he watched out his window. Watching the clouds float lazily across the summer sky.

How long had he been sitting there he wondered

Had it been minutes? Days?

While he doubted the latter, he was noticing this becoming a trend. He would wake up, go to school, come home, and just sit down and stay there. Allowing his thoughts to wander over everything that has happened, often they would just lead him in circles.

He sighed and pushed himself up and out of his chair, trying to think of anything to do besides wallow in the past.

Glancing around the pristine apartment a feeling began to bubble up inside of him, one that he soon identified as sadness.

But why was he sad? He had no reason to be. After all, his life is exactly how he had wanted it. He was going to school, made friends, and most of all, _he_ was gone.

Another pang of sadness coursed through Ryou.

Damn it, he had to get his mind off _him._

Unconsciously Ryou headed over to when he kept his figures and grabbed one without looking. There was nothing like mindless busy work to keep him preoccupied, and repainting a figurine would do just that.

Heading back to his desk he started setting up all his art supplies and finally taking a good look at the figure he grabbed.

Of course

It just had to be the one of _him._

Ryou stared at it, and the large crack that ran across its face.

The final words _he_ said to him rang in his ears.

"_Stupid Hikari, once you know what it's like to be together, it must tear you apart to be left alone. It hurts, doesn't it?" _

Ryou remembered his stupid smirk as he said that.

He knew he was just trying to get under his skin, up until the very end that's all he ever did. So why does it hurt so bad?

He felt the sadness well up inside of him, threatening to burst. He clutched the figurine in his hand, tearing up.

_DAMN IT_ It _shouldn't_ hurt this bad!

Everything he had went through, the social isolation, the loss of time, EVERYTHING. Ryou couldn't understand how he felt bad about the spirits disappearance. He should be ecstatic, overjoyed, at least _content_!

Ryou was on his balcony now, looking out over the edge.

"_Once you know what it's like to be together, it must tear you apart to be left alone. It hurts, doesn't it?"_

Ryou's apartment was high up. The people below looked smaller then his figurines.

"_It must tear you apart to be left alone. It hurts, doesn't it?" _

He felt himself pulled up onto the ledge. Was his body doing this on his own? He didn't know, he was just so tired of the pain.

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" _

He was trembling, his mind repeating the words over and over again in his head.

"_doesn't it?" _

Ryou looked out at the horizon. It would just be so easy to end it all. All this pain, and suffering.

The tears were flowing down his face now, hot and wet.

It hurt so bad

But was this really the answer

He could stop the pain, all he had to do was lean forward, and let the world slip by.

"_It hurt, doesn't it?"_

Ryou's mind went blank as his decision was made.

* * *

><p>He set the figurine aside, having finished repainting it. A light smile hovered on Ryous face.<p>

It hurt. Perhaps it always would, after all, that's what happens after you lose someone you love. It was a feeling Ryou was familiar with. He had survived this long hadn't he?

He was strong enough continue on.

Ryou stretched and stood up.

Yugi had asked him to go karaokeing earlier with everyone else.

He was going to take Yugi up on his offer.


End file.
